Diamonds
inspecting one of the diamonds to have been sold during the opening cinematic of Grand Theft Auto IV. The diamonds are being mixed into a cake batter, presumably to be smuggled into the country after being stolen from Ray Bulgarin.]] The Diamonds are featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony wherein they are involved in many scenarios also involving the protagonists, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez as well as many others. Detailed below are the many different scenarios that take place involving the diamonds and the different people that gain possession of them each time. The diamonds are the main purpose which led to the Impossible Trinity in GTA IV and Diamonds Forever in TBOGT achievements. Below explains how the diamonds went around Liberty City, who was involved with them and why. Fate/Consequences Nobody who struggled for the diamonds ever owned them permanently. From the beginning, the diamonds were stolen property, originally belonging to Ray Bulgarin. Almost everybody involved with the diamonds was at some point killed. Below are the consequences of the people that stole and owned them. The consequences are based on the storyline. Protagonists *Niko Bellic, Protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV *Johnny Klebitz, Protagonist of The Lost and Damned *Luis Lopez, Protagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony Description Sometime before the events of Grand Theft Auto's fourth era, the diamonds were stolen from the Russian Mafia that operated in the Adriatic Sea. They were then smuggled by The Cook, who hid them in a cake mixture and brought them into Liberty City aboard the Platypus, along with Niko Bellic. Eventually, Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, his boyfriend Evan Moss and Luis Fernando Lopez met with The Cook to buy the diamonds. However, Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino discovered the transaction was taking place and sent Johnny Klebitz and other members of The Lost Brotherhood to crash the meet and steal them. After buying the diamonds, Luis noticed Johnny approaching and bundled Tony into a limousine, while shouting to Evan, who was holding the diamonds, to get them to his private club, Maisonette 9. Johnny sent numerous Lost members after Luis and Tony while he chased Evan. Luis and Tony managed to fend off the bikers, but Evan was caught by Johnny and killed, and the diamonds were taken. Johnny followed Ray's orders to hide the diamonds in two trash bags, which would later be collected by Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri and his crew while disguised as trashmen. Niko left Luca with the diamonds as instructed, however Luca and his crew plotted to steal them and flee to Las Venturas. Niko soon caught them before they left and killed them all in Middle Park, before taking the diamonds back and returning them to Boccino. Eventually, Ray struck a deal to sell the diamonds to the Jewish Mob. He sent Niko and Johnny to The Libertonian museum to finish the deal and sell the diamonds to Jewish Mob representatives, Isaac Roth and Mori Green. Gay Tony got wind of the deal at the Libertonian and sent Luis Lopez to ambush the deal. Luis shot and killed Mori and two Jewish Mob members through a window, sparking a massive shootout, during which Johnny snatched the cash and Isaac grabbed the diamonds. Both Niko and Johnny fought through the Jewish Mob and escaped, but Niko left with nothing. Amidst the riot Luis caught Isaac and knocked him out, retrieving the diamonds. He then escaped and gave them to Tony, who secured them in his safe. Because Johnny stole the money, Ray sent Niko to kill Johnny's best friend, Jim Fitzgerald, after failing to do so himself. Johnny was then attacked by numerous groups of hitmen but managed to survive, only to learn that Jim had indeed been killed. Johnny was then advised by acquaintance; congressman Thomas Stubbs to stay away from Ray, as Stubbs correctly predicted that Ray would be either be dead or in jail within a month. Isaac Roth, having regained consciousness in the museum, fled to the Majestic hotel and began incorrectly accusing Ray of setting up the deal in order to keep both the diamonds and the money. Isaac threatened to have Ray killed, so Ray promptly sent Niko to the Majestic to finish off Isaac and the Jewish Mob. After doing this, Niko refused to do any more work for Ray. Ray's bosses, the Pegorino's, soon came up with a plan to get the diamonds back from Tony and Luis. They used their small time associates, the McRearys, and Niko to kidnap Tony's friend Gracie Ancelotti and hold her for ransom to coax Tony into giving up the diamonds for Gracie herself. After the Ancelotti's failed to get Gracie back by force, and with Luis and Tony facing death threats from Gracie's father, they gave in and arrived to exchange the diamonds in a meeting with Niko and his friend Packie McReary. The deal would have gone according to plan if not for the interruption of Ray Bulgarin, who was the original owner of the diamonds and sought to reclaim them. He also wanted to kill Niko, whom he believed had betrayed him while working in a smuggling ship in Europe. Bulgarin ordered his men to attack the exchange and kill everyone. Luis, Tony and Gracie quickly fled the scene, but Niko and Packie cut down many of Bulgarin's men and chased the one holding the diamonds. When Niko and Packie cornered him, he intentionally dropped them into a waste truck to ensure that nobody could have them, reasoning that Bulgarin would have later killed him if he was to give them up. Ultimately, Niko and Packie left empty-handed. A short while later, Luis was walking through Meadows Park to meet with Tony, shortly after killing Bulgarin aboard his private jet. He accidentally bumped into Jerry Kapowitz, who fell to the ground into a pile of trash. After apologizing, Luis continued on, but Jerry noticed that amongst the split trash, lay the small pouch of diamonds. He examined them before running off and laughing with excitement. According to a Liberty Tree report, over 100 people contested Jerry and claimed ownership of the diamonds, but Mayor Julio Ochoa finally allowed Jerry to keep the money made from selling them. He later bought a mansion in Alderney, and also planned to move to Vice City and open a gun and liquor store. Mission appearances Note the following missions are been sorted in chronological order of the timeline. * Opening cutscene of GTA IV. * Diamonds in the Rough (TLAD) and Frosting on the Cake (TBOGT) * Taking in the Trash (GTA IV) * Meltdown (GTA IV) * Museum Piece (GTA IV), Collector's Item (TLAD) and Not So Fast (TBOGT) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (GTA IV) and Ladies Half Price (TBOGT) * Departure Time (TBOGT) * Mentioned on Weazel News (radio). Trivia *Everybody who touched or held the diamonds besides Niko, Johnny, Luis, and Tony have been killed. Ironically, Jerry Kapowitz was not involved in any way, and never even knew of their existence, but was eventually the one to have them for himself. *Where the diamonds ended up is not chronologically correct. On the Liberty Tree website the diamonds were supposedly heading to the dump (after which one of Bulgarin's men threw them onto the back of a truck). However Jerry Kapowitz finds them in the trash at the Monoglobe in Meadows Park, either they were somehow transported to the bin, or it is a minor retcon. Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Plot